What's this?
by TooDifficult
Summary: Soon to be a series of one shots, Horo and Ren fluff. Cheesey, funny, however you like it!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is the first of a series of one shots of HoroxRen. If you don't like Yaoi, I suggest you don't read this. Please RxR  
**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Shaman King, all rights go to Hiroyuki Takei**

* * *

**What's this?**

"What's this?"

Ren frowned at his boyfriend, it was a ridiculous question. It was _clearly_ a cell phone, but the blue-haired boy stared at the piece of technology like it was the first time he had seen it in his life.

"Seriously Ren, what is it?"

Ren's brow twitched in agitation and he quickly grabbed the phone from his hand, and waved it menacingly towards the Ainu's face, "It's a cell phone, Ainu-Baka!"

"Yeah, but why are you giving it to me?"

"It's a gift!" The Chinese boy cried out, and took out his own phone, and started to copy numbers onto Horo's. The bluenette shook his head and let out an exasperated sigh, and walked over to his boyfriend.

"But, what's the occasion?"

"Do I need a reason to give my boyfriend a gift? I thought that's what couples do! What is this.. question time or something?" Ren pushed the mobile back into Horo's hand, "You can text me, or call me, okay?"

"Oh, I see now. I see why you gave me this!"

"Good, it's about time."

"No! You're keeping tabs on me, aren't cha?" Horo leaned over to Ren and poked him on the cheek playfully, "You worry about me." His smile grew as he kept prodding the Chinese boys cheek until Ren's fuse was snapped and lunged towards Horo.

"Shut up!" Ren was in midflight as his hands collided with Horo's shoulders, but the Ainu still wore the same grin, as the pair hurdled down towards the ground, with Ren landing on top of Horo in a very suggestive position.

Ren's face flushed red, as he tried his best to fix his trademark glare but it just wasn't as threatening as it used to be. Horo smiled back to his boyfriend and wrapped his arms around him and pouted out his lips.

"I'm not kissing you," Ren turned his face away from Horo to avoid those damn puppy eyes that he was giving him. "Don't make that face Horokeu."

"Kiss me."

"No."

"Kiss me."

"No."

"Kiss me!"

"No!"

"That's it!" Horo quickly moved his hands to Ren's shoulders, and pushed him back so he was pinned underneath him, Ren's eyes widened in surprise and made his move to retaliate but for once he was too slow, and Horo's lips was pushed against his.

"Damn, he's good." Ren thought inwardly as he sank into the kiss, and felt the heat rush through his body like a fire. Although he would never admit it, but he would always give himself up to this Ainu.


	2. Heat Wave

**Another one shot of HoroxRen, if you don't like Yaoi, then I recommend that you don't read it. Rating should maybe be higher for the language, but please R&R! Thanks!  
**

* * *

**HEAT WAVE  
**

The blistering heat from the sun beat down on the residents of the Funbari Onsen. Tokyo was experiencing a heat wave, and the young adults were out in the yard enjoying a day in the sun. One member of the group was enjoying the unusual heat-wave more than others, and found it to be the perfect opportunity to top up his tan.

The ultra vain Chinese was found soaking up the sun, with a pair of sunglasses, and flattering pair of swimming shorts to boot. He had decided to take a break from his usual routine to partake in a new type to his fellow team-mate. Being a Tao, he had inherited skills that set him above the rest – he was very observant.

It had recently come to his attention that his loyal, loud, obnoxious team-mate,had become increasingly clingy and was demanding more of the Tao's attention. The blue-haired loud mouth, had been caught staring at Ren in an usual way, which reminded him of a school girl, which lead the Tao to one conclusion – Horo Horo Usui, was infatuated with him. He must be jealous.

Who wouldn't?

A smirk formed on the Chinese boys lips, the damn Ainu will be pratically green with envy, with this display of his body. His eyes diverted over towards the the rosy Cherry Blossom tree's where the Hokkaido native was hiding underneath, protected by the shade. The Tao's suspicions were correct, he was indeed watching him. Even if he was _trying_ to pretend to look elsewhere, Ren knew he _was_ watching him. He could feel those dark eyes upon him.

x-x-x-x

Ren was correct on one part, Horo Horo was indeed watching him, but not out of envy. The blunette tugged at the collar of his shirt, as bead of sweat trailed down his forehead. Watching the Chinese in this heat was setting the hormone driven teenagers mind into a riot. His choice of clothing was leaving little to the imagination.

He watched as those muscles flexed as ever so slightly, as the younger male picked up his glass of water, the way his hair lay softly across his face, the sunglasses made him more mysterious, and how those trunks gave Ren a very flattering abdomen. Ren was piratically sex on legs.

A dry lump formed in Horo's throat, and a familiar tension grew in his trousers. He couldn't handle this torture any longer. He needed a distraction. If Ren knew anything about this, then he knew his days would be numbered.

x-x-x-x

He got him. Just look at the petty display of pain and desperation cross that Ainu-baka's face. Ren smirked, and kept his eyes fixed upon Horo. His gaze was safely hidden behind the dark frames. The one thing Ren enjoyed most in the word, was seeing his team-mate squirm in fear, or desperation, and he really did seem to be flustered by something.

"Come get your burgers!"

Ren heard Yoh shout in the background, and found this another opportunity to show off his perfect body. The Tao stood up, and swung the towel gracefully over his shoulder, and poised a hand on his hip. It almost looked like he was posing for the cat walk, when he turned his head to Horo's direction, with a smirk upon his lips.

"If you want a body like this, Horo Horo, you better skip out on those burgers."

Ren made a swiftly turned, with his hair floating lightly as he turned to make his way towards the rest of his friends, who were all diving into the barbecued burgers.

x-x-x-x

Horo's face flushed red, and was thankful for the heat-wave. At least he could pass it off with an excuse, it appeared that Ren had noticed him staring but got the reasons wrong. At least he knew he'd live another day.

But damn, that Chinese was hot.


End file.
